


Together We Make A Family

by zzzz18



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Parents, Overprotective Holtzmann, Pregnant Erin, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzz18/pseuds/zzzz18
Summary: Holtzmann has always wanted to be a parent so she and Erin have a discussion about it. Erin is a nervous pregnant mum and Holtzmann is overprotective of pregnant Erin.





	

For someone who had a terrible upbringing Holtzmann surprisingly had always wanted to be a parent. After dating Erin for what seemed like the better part of her life, they had the conversation; 

‘You want to have a child?’ Erin stared at her in shock, mostly because they were in the middle of a bust so this seemed far like the most appropriate time.

‘Yes, I’ve always wanted a family and I want a family with you Erin’ 

‘Can we talk about this when we get home?!’ 

When they were back at the firehouse and in a place for this conversation that was actually appropriate, they sat down and had a conversation about what this would mean for them, their careers and how they would manage it all; 

‘We would have to get a sperm donor’ 

‘Duh! Obviously Gilbert come on!’ 

‘Who will carry the baby?’ Erin asked 

‘I can’t, there was an accident back in college so it would have to be you, if you’re okay with that?’ 

‘Yes I want to do it. I can do it.’ Erin replied and with that their plan started in motion starting with a trip to the sperm bank. The two wanted to make sure they had all the information to back them up before they told the others. They knew they would be supporting but they also knew that the others would have some questions and thoughts so they had to be ready. The lady at the sperm bank recognised them instantly so they had to make sure their information was kept quiet and no photos were to be released, the whole world didn’t need to know this yet. For now it was just their thing. The doctor handed them a folder filled with possible donor’s information, including Kevin for some reason who must have got confused and stumbled in her by mistake, after browsing and analysing for a few hours they settled on a fellow scientist with a nice smiley face. They booked Erin in for the insemination and were handed a wad of leaflets to read in preparation. Erin put them in her bag only for Holtzmann to drop a stack of books on her desk when they got back home. Clearly they were going to be the world’s most prepared parents. Next in the plan was telling the others; 

‘You guys are going to have a baby?!’ Abby exclaimed in excitement when they told them ‘I’m going to be an auntie!’ 

‘I’m going to be an auntie too, Auntie Patty! I’m so good with babies I volunteer all my babysitting time!’ 

‘Me too!’ Abby chimed in. Grateful that they had the most supporting friends Holtzmann initiated a group hug which is where they stayed intertwined for the next hour.

Weeks later Erin was pregnant and the firehouse was starting to get baby proofed. It was decided that instead of safeguarding Holtzmann’s lab they were just going to stick a massive lock on it. That place was never ever going to be baby safe. Next they needed a nursery, there was a spare room next to the sitting area which Kevin had cleared out and he and Holtzmann spent the next day painting a wildlife mural with the odd friendly ghost – minus boobs – in between. Patty brought in a gorgeous wooden crib that one of her relatives no longer needed and Kevin brought in a gigantic human-sized teddy bear that took up nearly the whole room. It turned out Patty was actually a great sewer and was already working on a baby-sized Ghostbusters uniform as well as a baby blanket. 

The preparation of getting everything ready early did nothing to soothe Holtzmann’s over-protectiveness and worried. Every slight wince or sign of pain sent her into panic mode and Abby, designated emotional guardian, had to step in and calm her down. When Erin was in her second trimester and was easily becoming annoyed Abby took it upon herself to help distract Holtzmann in the lab hoping to get her to make more weapons for the busts but Holtzmann had different ideas mostly baby related. She produced all sorts of contractions including pimping out Patty’s crib to be self-rocking, installing cameras all over the nursery that could play different music and sounds based on baby’s mood and the world’s most safest and secure baby carrying containment unit that could be brought out and about and would be impenetrable to ghosts. Its mass could change meaning it could be weighed down so a ghost couldn’t lift it and had a blackout screen with a projection of stars and the solar system for baby to look at instead of whatever horrors their mums will be dealing with. While Holtzmann was separated for Erin’s own saneness she missed her girlfriend and often ventured into the lab only to be chased out again by Holtzmann who took this as a cue for cuddles and pampering time and they often spent the rest of those days cuddled up on the couch watching movies and eating whatever weird foods Erin was craving. What was most difficult about taking care of a pregnant Erin was stopping her coming on busts. If it was a small problem one of the girls would stay with her and take care of her but if it required all three of them Kevin was left in charge of looking after Erin who most of the time liked to ask a lot of questions that more often than not left Erin a panicky mess;

‘What if the baby has a giant head and just… won’t come out?’ 

‘Kevin, shut up!’ an irritable Erin would often have to reply. She knew he meant well and was just curious but without Holtzmann or the other girls to reassure her she was easily panicked. When the girls didn’t return the came back with stories and snacks galore anticipating Erin’s need for a distraction and her food cravings. 

Nearer her due date Erin was on bedrest and under Abby’s strict words ordered not to leave. Holtzmann was her constant and barely left her side, whatever she needed Holtzmann brought it no matter how small. One day Erin was craving a type of biscuit that only one specific shop had on the other side of New York so Holtzmann drove as fast as she could so she could get Erin her snacks and get back to her side as soon as possible. Most of the time Erin needed distracting from her discomfort so Holtzmann and the girls would take turns reading to her; Holtzmann and Abby reading from scientific journals and giving her short tasks to keep her mind active, Patty told her fascinating historic stories about New York that kept Erin on the edge of her seat as she learnt new information that seemed to come to life as Patty receipted her stories. 

The parents to be had not had sex for a while, Holtzmann worried about hurting Erin in her fragile state and most days Erin felt too sensitive for anyone to go near her. One day was an exception and Erin wanted Holtzmann really bad. This shocking turn in events took Holtzmann by surprise but what took her by surprise the most was when she placed a kiss on Erin’s belly Erin twitched and sat upright, her water breaking, Holtzmann’s eyes were wide as she leaped up to gather the belongings they had put aside ready for the labour

‘Agh too many jokes about you being wet for me!’ Holtzmann joked as she helped Erin up to lead her to the car, bags slung on her shoulders

‘Not…now!’ Erin gasped in between breathy yelps as she tried to breathe through the pain. When Erin was safely in the car Holtzmann jumped into the driver’s seat and raced to the hospital vowing to text the other girls when they got to the hospital. The labour was long and difficult and Holtzmann remained by her side the whole time her hand clasped tight, supporting her through the painful contractions. The rest of the team waited outside waiting anxiously for any news. They were disappointed to learn that they couldn’t go in and help but the nurse had already removed them all from the delivery room three times. After Erin had been in labour for several hours the girls went back home to retrieve the gifts they had bought when the two announced the pregnancy including Patty’s mini Ghostbuster’s outfit and the baby blanket which everyone had added a square to including Kevin which impressed because it actually held together When they returned and entered the building Erin was finishing her last contraction and seconds later baby girl was born. After the baby was cleaned up the team was allowed in, each taking turns cuddling the bay and suggesting names. In the end they settled on ‘’Mary-Jillian Holtzmann-Gilbert’’ hoping that the child would go by ‘’MJ’’ in order to avoid the mouthful that was her name but Erin was adamant on the child having Jillian in her name as well. 

After a couple of days Erin and baby MJ was released and after the three of them had been cramped up sleeping on one bed for the past few days they were glad to get home. They went straight back to the firehouse under Erin’s guidance as she was worried about how much work was building up and so she could see the others. When they got there a massive congratulations banner and the other three cheered quietly when they entered in order to not scare the baby. They all gathered around the crib as Holtzmann placed MJ into in cooing and playing with her fingers. As they all begin to dwindle away to do their own things they left Holtzmann and Erin huddled together in the chair in the nursery with the baby in Erin’s arms, both asleep. Holtzmann untangled herself from her girlfriend and picked up MJ kissing her forehead as she rocked her before placing her into the crib and tucking her up crying in happiness as she did so. The next thing Holtzmann knew was Erin’s arms around her waist pulling her into a hug and kissing a cheek; 

‘You okay?’ 

‘I am just so very happy Gilbert, I love you’ 

‘I love you too’ For the rest of the night they slept arm in arm in the chair staring at their sleeping baby, talking about how grateful and happy they were until they drifted off into content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it kudos and comments are always appreciated to help me to improve my writing.


End file.
